The U.S. pet market was $20 billion in 1999, according to the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association (APPMA). The APPMA estimates that 61 percent of U.S. households own pets and that 40 percent own more than one pet. 61 million U.S. households own 130 million pet dogs and cats, as well as birds, reptiles and other small animals. Many reasons are given for this broad-based pet ownership, with households that are likely to have pets including Baby Boomers, children and the elderly, who tend to have companion animals. Americans also are making pets more a part of their families. A 1996 study found that over 60 percent of pet owners give their pets a present at Christmas and that 20 percent leave a radio, TV or stereo on for the pet when away from home.
Pet spending is growing and the aging population is more likely to have the leisure time to have additional pets. Furthermore, caring for and about a pet is not limited to the true owner or guardian of a pet. Many others share in the duties and companionship of any particular pet, much like an extended family or social circle. A typical pet is considered to be a part of numerous lives, such that others would also consider the pet “theirs.” People want to know more about how to care for their pets and the pets of others, what goods and services are available for these pets, and even what kind of pet might be the best for them.
Animals age at different rates. For example, a large dog, such as a mastiff, is considered “senior” at five years of age. Conversely, a small dog, such as a miniature dachshund, is not considered “senior” until it is about eight years old. This factor is significant in that age group specializations are now emerging as major practices in veterinary medicine. Veterinarians are being encouraged to offer age related pet programs, and many veterinarians now offer programs for “senior” and “geriatric” pets. Age related services, such as weight management programs and animal hospices, are growing with this trend. In addition, significant therapeutic products are now being offered by the pharmaceutical industry to treat age-related conditions in animals, such as arthritis and cognitive disorders. There are wide discrepancies, however, in age classifications between different pet species and breeds. There can even be discrepancies between different pets of the same breed depending upon individual circumstances such as geographic location, diet, lifestyle, and pet history. Because pet owners may want to know the proper age classification of their pet so as to be able to procure appropriate age related services, a need exists for convenient access to such individualized information.
People are very attached to their pet companions and want to commemorate their passing when that time comes. Often, a pet is a treasured member of the family and its loss is greatly felt. In households with no children, the pet often is viewed as a family member and mourned accordingly. Families with children need to help them mourn the death of a pet, and a first experience with death is often through the loss of a pet. Many people want closure when a pet that they know dies, but time constraints, travel limits and other duties can keep people from accomplishing this in person.
The emergence of the Internet has provided a new way for people to communicate with loved ones, friends and business acquaintances, and has also provided a convenient way to access information. The vast majority of Americans now have Internet access. Based on the projected population and pet ownership for 2001, there will be over 95 million Internet-connected pet owners during this year, nearly 27 million of whom will own mature pets. An opportunity has thus evolved to enable people to care for, learn about, and ultimately mourn the passing of their pet companions in new and fulfilling ways. Accordingly, a need exists for new and improved systems and methods for obtaining information and conducting transactions for and about pets through the use of computer networks and particularly Internet-based services.
In addition, the marketplace for human death and dying is a $30 billion industry in the United States. Funds in U.S. pre-need agreements to purchase funeral and burial goods and services totaled $25 billion in 1998 versus $18 billion in 1995. There were 2.3 million deaths in the United States in 1999 according to the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and the National Funeral Directors Association estimates that this figure will increase by 50 percent in the next 30 years. The death services business has been a slow-growth industry for many years, however, due to a lack of product innovation and consumer understanding.
With the aging demographics of the American public, many more people are involved in mourning the passing of parents, loved ones, friends and colleagues. The aging of America will bring a greater focus on how people commemorate the passing of their loved ones and plan for their own deaths. Modem life demands that people find new avenues to commemorate the passing of their loved ones, and many people today want to bring greater creativity, diversity and individuality to death-related rituals.
In the traditional model of mourning, people are nearby and hear about the passing from friends or in the local newspaper, such that it is easy to attend the funeral, learn the wishes of the family and communicate sympathy. Modem lifestyles make traditional models of mourning difficult, however, and mourning has become more challenging as the world has changed. Society has become increasingly mobile, such that families and friends no longer remain clustered in the same geographic area and often live at great distances from one another. Traditional models often fail now, as learning about the passing, knowing the wishes of the family and responding appropriately have become more complicated. Not only does the body often need to be transported to the burial site, but mourners must also gather from around the country and sometimes the world. Increasingly diverse cultures and environments result in foreign and different traditions for many co-workers and neighbors. People frequently feel a lack of process and closure as well as inadequate means of expressing their sympathy.
While emotions may be intense after the death of a loved one, many arrangements need to be made quickly. The individual responsible for making the funeral arrangements has several challenges. He or she must deal with short time frames, contact the mourning community, make the arrangements and decisions about the funeral home, church and catering, and communicate the wishes of the deceased. In the past, several family members could be relied upon to inform and assist, but now families typically are spread out, making it difficult to know what is required and to expedite the wishes of the deceased. People also can be frustrated by the lack of alternatives to traditional offerings.
Mourners who want to participate or express their sympathy have a set of challenges as well. First, they need to learn of the death soon enough to respond. Second, they need to know the wishes of the deceased. Third, they want to respond and do the “right” thing. And lastly, if the deceased is a co-worker or neighbor, the mourners may not know the religious or cultural traditions of the deceased. They may need more closure than circumstances permit and some may need additional services. In all four circumstances, the mourner's geographic location and degree of closeness to the family have tremendous impact on the mourner's ability to respond. Some individuals may want to plan ahead and may wish to be non-traditional, creative and more personal than traditional means allow. Such people may want to write their own tributes or record a video, and need a convenient place to store this information.
As the emergence of computer networks and particularly the Internet has provided a new way for people to communicate with loved ones, friends and business acquaintances, an opportunity has evolved to enable people to mourn the passing of individuals in new and fulfilling ways. Accordingly, a need exists for new and improved systems and methods of mourning the passing of individuals through the use of computer networks and particularly Internet-based services.
As a result of the Human Genome Project bringing national attention to the sequencing of the human genome, people have also become interested in having their DNA sequenced and stored. While research is being conducted on completed sequences, the prospect of doing disease susceptibility and hereditary studies is becoming more likely. People are interested in storing their DNA in order to have records of their genomes for identification and genetic testing. A significant percentage of the population is aware of uses for genetic information in identification and paternity testing. Moreover, the funeral services industry already has begun to collect posthumous samples. Technology has advanced to the point where samples can be collected from saliva and, after processing, be stored either on filter paper or in a minus-70-degree Celsius freezer. The samples can be returned to the family. As people are very attached to their pet companions, they want to learn about and store DNA information for them as well. In addition, the American Kennel Club has mandated the collection of DNA samples for certain pedigreed dogs. Accordingly, a need exists for new and improved systems and methods for educating individuals and for providing convenient access to DNA information for both individuals and their pets through use of Internet-based services.